talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Evergreen Motel
Yeah, Evergreen Motel? Yep. Yeah, lemme tell you something, mister...let me tell you a thing or two, mister! Okay...I'm listenin'. I'm gonna come out there, I'm gonna be renting a room, and you're gonna be renting a clinic for the night, when I'm done poundin' on ya! I don't know who the fuck you're even talkin' to, old buddy. You're gonna be talkin' to my foot, after I...fix it in your cheek. How does that sound? I'll tell you what, motherfucker. You better know what the fuck you're talking about. Ah...my fists know what they're saying. And they're going to be saying it rather loudly to your face, how's that sound?! Huh? clip Your choice, slug or buckshot? Well, talk to me a little bit more. Yeah-''' Cocksucker, if you're not who I'm thinking I'm talking to, you better know what the fuck you're talkin' to! '''You're gonna be talkin to the ground, after you're laying on it. I'll tell you what, prick. Why don't you just tell me where to meet you, and I'll tell you what, I will be fucking there. 'Cause I don't want to hear your fucking shit, I don't want to tell you shit, motherfucker, you... Bring a gun with you. Make sure it's loaded, make sure you know how to use it. Yeah, you'll be there, but your lips ain't leavin', 'cause they're gonna be on the ground. You talk real tough over the phone, kid. Yeah, I'm gonna bust your teeth-''' DO IT NOW! BRING A FUCKING GUN! BRING A FUCKING GUN! '' Tell you what, motherfucker. You ain't tough enough to bust my fuckin' teeth. '''I'm way ''too tough, 'matter of fact. Naw, naw, you're a fuckin'...you're a punk kid. BRING A FUCKING GUN! '' '''Yeah, you're gonna meet up with my...my goat, he's a kid, I'm gonna ...' Hey! I'm gonna leash him. ''' I'm in room 11, just fuckin' look me up. '''Yeah... And I'll tell you what, I'll show you something that you've never seen before in your fuckin' life... DO IT! NOW, ASSHOLE! I got whip. I don't give a fuck if you've got a whip, I don't give a fuck if you've got a chain, I don't give a fuck if you've got a shotgun. Don't fucking start- YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE FUCKING WITH! Yeah, you're gonna meet up with my horse whip. Yeah...you're a fuckin' cunt. All you got to do is jack off and fuck someone in the fuckin' eye. You started it, now BACK IT UP! BACK IT UP, ASSHOLE! '' You come here, you fuckin' tell me about it. line Hey, enough of this telephone shit. We're coming right by there right now, fucker. '' Well, come by. I'll tell you what, motherfucker, you better be...you better be packing a fuckin' gun, 'cause it's the only way you're fuckin'... BRING A FUCKING GUN! '' '''I'm gonna come over with a brick, take it to your face...how's that sound?' DO IT RIGHT NOW! THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO DO! You act pretty fuckin' tough. I'm not actin' pretty tough, I AM tough. Gonna be tougher for you to get away from my foot... Who in the fuck are you? ...after I'm done kickin' you. ''' Are you... '''I'm a little man, but I got big fists. How's that sound? Mmh, I'll tell you what, motherfucker. You...you're not even close to where I'm fuckin' at. You...you're a fuckin' has been that ever...never ain't fuckin'...in this fuckin' world. Yep. Come on, come on. Come on. Uh-uh. You'll be eating twelve gauge lead. I got fuckin' chain, I'm gonna take to...take to your lip. ''' I don't give a fuck if you've got a fuckin' shotgun, motherfucker. You're talkin' to the wrong fuckin' guy, here. '''Nope. You're gonna be... You're callin', hasslin' somebody, you're fuckin' with the wrong guy. And I'll tell you what, if you pull in this fuckin' parking lot, you better fuckin' go back out. I'm gonna bust your teeth. ''' Yeah? '''How's that sound to ya? Well...hey, buddy. Listen up, you son of a bitch! ...over here, we'll see what happens, okay? Ah, you- you're gonna be seein' stars, after I'm done with you. ' laughs I hope you know who the fuck you're talkin' to. ''Oh, if I could get you...if I could get you... '''Drag your lip on the pavement. Yeah? You think so, eh? ''If you ain't gonna show, don't even blow! '' Hey, I'm not jokin' with your fuckin' tape recorder, motherfucker. Category:Hotels and motels Category:Evergreen Motel Category:Whip Category:Goat Category:Back it up